


For Your Entertainment

by Marie_Fanwriter



Series: The Many Relationships of Garrus Vakarian [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Marie_Fanwriter
Summary: Garrus was just trying to squeeze in a morning workout, but before long he's interrupted in the best of ways.





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in between chapter 31 and 32 of the main fic, but can be read as a stand alone oneshot. Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to the Mysterious Lurker, for it is them who gave us the song that fits this scene just perfectly. [**Adam Lambert, For your Entertainment**](https://youtu.be/0F2hqlV8-N8)
> 
> Art by: [**BethAdastra on Tumblr**](https://78.media.tumblr.com/195831a38ccee88fe545e913070a135e/tumblr_pd6aivjCS01rwo4e2o1_1280.jpg)

 

“Will you get off?” Garrus grumbled whilst looking up his mate from his braced position on the bench press. His mandibles were flared in annoyance, his breath stolen from his lungs as the heavy turian pushed down on the barbell resting on his chest. The heavy beat of _Expel Ten_ over the speakers had drowned out his approach.

The fact that the sniper hadn’t reacted poorly to the sudden intrusion lent evidence to his improvement over the past few weeks. Tiquette and Tiran’s sessions were helping.

“No,” Adrien grinned down at him, putting a little more pressure onto the slightly curved metal bar. His black, training pant clad legs were on either side of the bench, so that the Primarch could sit atop his lover’s hips.

Glacial-blue eyes rolled before he glared up at him which only made his partner trill with amusement. “Right…” he grunted. “In that case?” He planted his feet harder into the ground, pulled in a deep breath, braced and pressed upwards with all the effort he could muster. Both his arms shook with the grind, his right arm lagging slightly behind his left, but after a few seconds he had the barbell at the top of his reach. The rep completed.

Garrus racked his bar with a loud clang that echoed against the music in the spacious gym at his clan _maldis_ , destabilizing his mate in doing so. Adrien’s bare taloned hands left the bar and fell to his naked keel to keep himself from face planting into Garrus’ own. He was laughing, a fond tilt to his heavy set mandibles.

“Impressive.”

The sniper couldn’t stop the flare of amusement, blue painted mandibles betraying their owner as they fell apart making him smile. “Aren’t I always?” he drawled in the smoky voice that he knew the elder male loved.

Adrien’s mouth came down on his own, a whispered _always_ falling from his tongue before it connected with Garrus’ own. Dancing together to share a heavy dose of morning reverie. Black taloned hands wound around the Primarch’s back and neck, pulling him down to ensure that he stayed as long as the sniper wanted him there.

“Thought you’d be sleeping longer,” Garrus said breathlessly against his partner’s mouth when he finally relinquished his hold, needing air.

“Mhm… was for a while. Bed’s cold without you.” His slate-grey crest came down to nuzzle against its lighter match.

“It’s just past the height of the growing season,” the younger male told his partner, which was the hottest part of the year. “You can’t be serious.”

The elder grumbled against his crest. “Cold enough.”

Garrus sat up, pushing Adrien back until he straddled his hips and needed to wrap his arms around broad shoulders for balance. Light grey mouth plates sought out their darker match, meeting and stealing a hard few nips before Garrus’ long blue tinged tongue swooped in and soothed over the bites.

“I can warm you up… you’re alone?” he confirmed against his partner’s mouth, ice-blue eyes scanning the room and finding no one even with his visor’s advanced sight.

“Today’s Watchers are outside,” Adrien mumbled against his mouth, poorly hiding his distaste for the persistent bodyguards.

A wicked idea formed in the Advisor’s mind as he made his partner moan, their teeth clacking together as the kiss became more aggressive. “ _Good_.” The narrower pair of hips overtop of him bucked down against his own at the rough treatment.

The shorter turian stood up suddenly, his arms supporting the taller under the curve of his ass.

Adrien’s mouth fell open in surprise or protest, Garrus didn’t know, but either way he took advantage of it. Pressing his tongue further into his partner’s mouth until he was able to lick along the hormone glands at the back of his throat. The Primarch moaned into him and relaxed in his arms even as he was pressed roughly against the nearby wall. The few steps from the bench press only taking a few seconds for Garrus’ muscled legs to cross.

The sniper was strong again, the attack a few weeks behind them.

He took advantage of that fact as well, using his superior strength to hold his partner up by the hips, one hand left free to roam across his body. The Primarch’s shirt went first, allowing Garrus to lick a long line from the top of his waist upwards to his dark grey throat. Making the usually stoic male tremble above him, long legs tighten around his waist and link at the ankles behind his lower back.

Garrus nipped along the edge of his mate’s collar, and paid special attention to the bond marking on his throat before he got to his mate’s aural canal.

 _“You’re mine.”_ Came his husky whisper.

Adrien could do nothing but nod against him, relinquishing control to the younger male in the heat of the moment. It wasn’t often that Garrus felt possessive like he did this morning. Maybe it was residual fear from the attack, or potentially just the excess hormones from being interrupted mid-lifting session. It didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was making his mate his own. Making him beg for it. Cry out in ecstasy. Maybe even scream his name.

That last thought made him stiffen.

“Garrus… mhmnnn...” the golden eyed turian moaned at him, breath shaking in anticipation of his next move.

“What is it, Adrien? What do you want?” Garrus demanded before he licked another line, this time along the straight edge of his mate’s mandible. The airborne pair of hips bucked against his own and Garrus could feel the heat beginning to pour off him. The dark tone he used riling the elder male up. Allowing him to give up just a little more control. Become his.

Razor sharp talons slid along the length of Garrus’ right arm to his shoulder and along the faded incision lines from his recent surgery. “Want you.”

His pale grey mouth plates moved to his mate’s aural canal again so he could keep the conversation between the two of them. “Want me to what?” Garrus breathed.

“Garrus…” the tone was needy. On the edge of a threat.

He laughed darkly at the dangerous edge to his mate’s voice and shoved him harder against the wall. Adrien growled, but regardless he fell from his sheath at the rough treatment. This side to their relationship still new and mostly untested. Even so the Advisor was finding that he liked switching, it was an… engaging and enormously pleasurable change from their usual sexual escapades.

“What?” his tone was coy, the black talons of Garrus’ right hand trailed down the centre of the slate-grey keel even as the other needed to hold the two of them up, his barely clothed hips pressing the taller male into the wall, grinding against him.

Storm-gold eyes closed against the roll of hips, and Adrien moaned louder. His bare hands scrambled for purchase against Garrus’ broad shoulder. The sniper’s teeth went back to the bared throat, nipping the exposed hide with sharp teeth, just shy of hard enough to bleed his mate.

“I asked you a question,” he whispered between hard bites. His tongue followed them up, wrapping around the edge of his mate’s mandible before he stopped. “Tell me.”

Adrien was panting, too engaged to reply, so Garrus took it further.

He pulled at the cloth covering his mate’s hips. Allowing the Advisor access to both his hardness and his entrance. The hand that wasn’t holding them up trailed around the sharp edge of his mate’s hip to the slowly loosening plates at his rear. Garrus ran his talons along the seam until he was able to work within it. Loosening his partner with his fingers.

“Tell me, what do you want?” he punctuated the question with a sharp press of fingers against the bundle of nerves inside his partner’s ass. The Primarch couldn’t reply, he only jerked in the Advisor’s hold accompanied by a sharp intake of breath.

“Ah… da… Garrus… mhnn… please…” he moaned, hips writhing as they were pinned between the wall and the immovable turian that held him there.

The sniper was painfully aware of how ready he was to drop from his own sheath. But he held out... just a little longer.

With a pained whine from the receiver, Garrus removed his fingers and dropped his mate’s legs back down to the ground. One hand hit the wall of either side of the Primarch’s head, causing his eyes to snap open and be swallowed by the ice-blue pair waiting for them.

“Tell me what you want, Adrien.”

The mess of baritone sub vocals that hit his ears was exactly what he wanted. What Garrus had needed to hear: desire, love, need, a plea to be touched, begging Garrus not to stop. He dropped to his knees, and pulled the loose pair of pants down with him as he went.

Without preamble he took the elder male’s phallus into his mouth. Allowing the immediate snap of his mate’s hips and hands on the back of his fringe, forcing him in and holding him there for a half minute before he grabbed the dark grey wrists and pinned them back against the wall.

The pace Garrus began was painfully slow. Moving from barely touching his mate’s tip to having him fully immersed in his velvety soft throat, behind rough mouth, before pulling back again.

It didn’t take long before Adrien was moaning in earnest, pulling at his trapped hands, thrusting his hips forwards as much as the position allowed, and dropping his head back to the ceiling. Unconsciously baring his pale grey throat to his much younger mate.

Eventually Garrus dropped one wrist and even as Adrien’s hand went to his left shoulder to encourage him, his own went to the male’s entrance again and he carefully eased at the widespread plates there.

“Tell me what you want...” he ground out before pressing forwards again, enveloping the stiff member in his mouth once more. Ever so carefully allowing the edge of his teeth to come down to just hint at touching the length.

Adrien gasped, “I want you.” He was panting above him, desperate for release.

Garrus could take no more, the desperation in his mate’s voice making him spring to his feet. He grabbed a long, dark grey leg and looped it over the crook of his elbow. The position opening up his partner deliciously.

“Please… Garrus… please...”

His own pants were shoved halfway down his thighs as he pushed forwards, entering his partner with a rough measure. Halfway in before he slowed to a stop and pulled back to make a few half thrusts. Each getting a little deeper into the moist heat that enveloped him so perfectly.

“That’s it, Adrien...” the sniper whispered huskily into his partner’s aural canal. “I’m right here, relax for me.”

The elder male whined, his hips jerking against the younger’s at the calming words, the order. The command. His spine grew tight as Garrus began to thrust in earnest. The blue-painted turian holding him at the precipice for a number of thrusts before finally allowing him to come apart. A mess made between the two of them even as Garrus continued to pound into him relentlessly.

The Primarch’s head slammed back against the wall as he roared with his climax. Garrus’ mouth to his throat as he bit hard into the year old bonding mark he’d left there.

It didn’t take much longer for the younger male to come. The tight channel becoming impossible as the elder finished. His partner’s talons nearly drawing blood against pale-grey shoulders and tawny-brown waist while the sniper’s own dug into the elder male’s hip and the wall behind him.

By the time they’d both remembered how to breathe, Garrus had softened enough to pull out. He did so with the utmost care, gently letting his partner’s leg back down to the ground. He moved to the wall beside Adrien, and together they slid down until they were sitting, side by side, elbows on their knees as they worked through the aftershocks.

“Wow…” Garrus whispered into the room, his crest tilted down at the floor as he took in a few deep breaths.

Beside him, Adrien let out a rough chuckle. “That’s a good word for it.”

The sniper grinned, his head turning to face his partner before he dropped his nose into the crook of the elder male’s neck. “Yeah?” he inquired, almost sheepish with the question. “You liked it?”

A deeper laugh met his ears and he joined right in.

“I think...” Adrien began, wrapping an arm around the younger male’s shoulders. “I think that I did.” The Primarch’s nose pressed into his fringe as he pulled the shorter male into him.

“Good.”


End file.
